


~Something Borrowed, Something Blue~

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: "Writer For Hire" -  Marvel Oneshots [21]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You know, kidnapping me would only work if I wasn’t already technically married.” </i>
</p><p>The missing Cablepool scene from 'the Wedding of Deadpool'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Something Borrowed, Something Blue~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rain1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain1975/gifts).



> Rain1975 and I were talking about the recent Deadpool comics, especially about the lack of Cable/Deadpool interactions in the wedding issue (which was ridiculous I mean come on!!!) and they ended up prompting for a "cablepool fic related to the wedding issue, where Wade and Nate talk and Wade is like "i can't wait forever for you to remember that I exist"'

Wade’s cheeks hurt from smiling.  
The wedding reception was going well. Going great. Fantastic.  
He span around and tripped on something, sprawling backwards into a thick wall.  
The wall moved to support him. Wade looked up.  
Not a wall.  
[Okay, seriously, _who invited him??]_  
Wade was staring into Cable’s eyes. “Thanks,” he said brusquely and pulled away.  
Tried to.  
Techno-organic mesh was hard to slip out of. 300 odd lbs of muscle didn’t help either.  
“Can we talk?” Cable’s good eye was searching his.  
Deadpool shifted. “Have you got an appointment?” He shook his head and waved his arm. “Sorry, man of honour. Can’t spare a second, even for old friends-” A dangerous look crossed Cable’s face. “Or other miscellaneous relationships,” he corrected quickly. Somehow that didn’t seem to appease Nathan. “You know, what with the Thing and the Hulk playing cards again, it’s going to get very messy very soon.” He tried moving again. “Next time, Priscilla, schedule an appointment-” He yelped as Cable began pulling him into an empty room.  
Cable let go of him, but stood blocking the door.  
Wade narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out a plan of attack. He hadn’t been keeping up. Did Cable still have TK? He vaguely remembered that Cable was on the most wanted terrorist list. Or was he not on that anymore? He hadn’t been keeping up. There was a reason for that.  
Cable seemed to be waiting for something.  
Wade folded his arms and tapped his feet. “Is this going to take long?” He was going to be polite. “My party goers might wilt without my bright shining influence.”  
Nathan’s eyes flared, but he didn’t say anything. He seemed to be thinking. Oh, he wasn’t _waiting._ He was _composing himself._  
“You know, kidnapping me would only work if I wasn’t already technically married.”  
Now _that_ got a response.  
Wade found himself pushed against the wall, Nathan’s fingers digging into his arms.  
“ _Married_ ,” Cable repeated. His head was ducked. “You got married.” He actually had the gall to sound upset.  
Wade smothered the urge to scream. “I did.” Polite, polite, _polite._ “To a succubus. A very hot succubus. Who likes me. Scars and all.” He nodded. “She’s also a Queen. Guess that makes me Queen’s Consort. Very official. She hasn’t seen Star Wars,” he tacked on. “Hasn’t seen a lot of stuff. Gonna be a great honeymoon. Marathoning everything. Did I mention she’s a succubus?”  
Cable lifted his head and Wade fell short, all the air escaping him.  
Nathan looked… destroyed. That one look was bringing back all those feelings Wade had had bottled, locked up with the key thrown away. He resisted the urge to run a hand through Nate’s hair, ask him when he last slept. He wasn’t that person anymore.  
Nathan sighed deeply, shifting his hands from Wade to brace the wall on either side of him.  
He was doing it again.  
Composing himself.  
Wade made an involuntarily angry noise.  
Nathan was always _composing himself._ Never speaking with emotion, always thinking five hundred steps ahead. Disappearing and reappearing, all part of some big plan that no one but the _Messiah_ could ever know.  
And you just had to go with it, please and thank you, if you felt _anything_ for Cable, you couldn’t _complain_ about Cable’s behaviour, because that was part of Nathan’s magic, you couldn’t ask him to change himself, you just went along, and along, and along, taking what you could get.  
Well, no more. Wade had moved on.  
Wade was _married._  
Wade had a loving wife, great friends, money and only one voice in his head. Life was good.  
“Let me go,” he said quietly.  
“Let’s talk,” Cable begged, sounding as desperate as he looked.  
“About what?” Wade snapped.  
“About us.” Nathan cupped Wade’s chin, forcing him to look at him.  
“Us?” Wade took a deep breath. Today was supposed to be a no murder day.  
[Except the terrorist and the vampire] the voice reminded him.  
He plastered on his bright smile. “There is no us.”  
“Wade, I’m not in the mood for games.”  
“It’s my wedding night,” Wade mumbled, looking down. He could hear the party outside. People were laughing and dancing and he was here.  
Cable let him go then, stepping away and running a hand through his hair. “I don’t recall us breaking up.”  
Because of course he’d start there.  
“Do you not? Funny, I don’t remember us ever being together. I _do_ remember us being apart a lot. All the time, really. One or two flings here or there, but for the most part-”  
“I was busy saving the world.”  
Wade nodded. “And you couldn’t take along your bedwarmer, I get it.”  
“You’re more to me than that,” Cable growled.  
“ _Was,”_ Wade reminded him. “I _was_ more to you then that.” He shrugged. “Now I’m married so I guess you’re back on the market, lover boy.”  
“Wade, I know we had our troubles, but this wedding is petty and-”  
“ _Petty?_ I love her, _”_ he flung his hand toward the reception. “We’re married and happy and _I know where she is.”_  
Cable flinched. “If I had a choice-”  
“A choice,” Wade echoed. “What exactly has been keeping you from me this past year? You’ve been here right? Could’ve stopped in at any time. You let Colossusand Dominoon your team. Boom Boomhas a place. You let a guy who used to work with the Nazi’s on your team. Don’t say it’s cos I’m irresponsible because yu let your _sixteen year old daughter_ on the team, and I didn’t even get a phone call!” He was yelling now. He took a deep breath. “I waited. I waited and waited. You didn’t come. I can’t do that Nate.” He looked at Cable. “I can’t be the sidelined love interest. Deadpool doesn’t swing that way.”  
There was a wild look in Cable’s eyes. “You were never a sideline to me.” He took a deep breath before Wade could interrupt. “Wade, don’t you think I’m doing this for you? For _us._ ”  
_“There’s no us!_ You’re not listening; you never listen. I can’t spend the rest of my life waiting for the Messiah to return and fuck me for a few hours before he’s off again. You want to do something for me? All I wanted was a bit of affection!” He sank to the floor. “That’s all I asked for,” he repeated softly. _Stupid Cable, ruining his wedding night, just wanted one good night, should’ve known it was too good to be true, one good day, ha_.  
There was a silence.  
Nathan wasn’t making excuses. Nate wasn’t saying anything.  
Wade raised his head.  
The door shut.  
Nate was leaving.  
Again.  
For the last time, Wade promised himself.  
  
XXX

“Husband,” Shiklah purred as she opened the door. “There you are. I was beginning to feel abandoned.”  
Wade looked up at her, wiping at his eyes and plastering on his fake grin again. “Didn’t want you to get bored of me too soon.” He stood up and she wrapped her arms around him.  
“We have many centuries for that,” she promised.  
Shiklah promised him centuries. Cable couldn’t even be bothered to say goodbye.  
“Sounds good to me,” he said, making a grab for her ass.  
She kicked him away with a grin. “Too slow,” she taunted. She swayed her hips teasingly as she turned and re-joined the party.  
Wade dusted off his tux. Married life would suit him, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Urk, angst is hard, like smut it just seems too cheesy when I write it...  
> I dunno it spun out of hand really fast, I'm sorry.  
> If I could, I'd add the 'I tried and therefore no one should criticise me' gif. But I can't. (I didn't actually try to add the gif, so you /could/ criticise me for that I suppose) 
> 
>  
> 
> I love prompts so if you have them, [send them my way. ](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
